Nueva Vida en La UA
by Andya Swift
Summary: Un nuevo curso comienza. Un romance se acerca. Dos personas aparentemente incompatibles. Una historia que contar.
1. Primera mañana

**CAPITULO 1 **

Un nuevo día asomaba por la ventana. A pesar de las circunstancias ella era feliz. Aunque su hermano mellizo ahora vivía en Nueva York y ella seguía en Alburquerque, estaba a punto de empezar la universidad. Aunque el chico que le gustaba tenia novia y estudiaba en California, no le importaba, porque ella conocería a alguien mejor, alguien que fuera su pareja en las representaciones universitarias, alguien que, a la vez que trabajaban juntos, no le hiciera sombra.

Sharpay Evans abrió los ojos y literalmente saltó de su cama con dosel para abrir las ventanas. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta de su habitación: era Tanya, su asistenta personal, que le traía el desayuno, pero ese día, Sharpay hizo algo inusual en ella. Le dio las gracias a Tanya y le dijo que iba a bajar a desayunar con sus padres. Llevo al pequeño Boi con ella, nunca se separaba de su perrito, y al llegar al comedor dijo:

- Bueno días, papis. ¿Habéis hablado con Ryan?

El señor y la señora Evans se mostraron sorprendidos ante la actitud de su hija. Normalmente no se preocupaba por nadie que no fuera ella.

- ¿Estas bien, cariño? – Le preguntó la señora Evans - ¿Te ha llevado Tanya el desayuno?

- Sí, mamá, pero hoy quiero comer con vosotros… me siento distinta ¿os importa?

- Por supuesto que no, princesa – dijo su padre -. ¿Qué te apetece desayunar?


	2. Bienvenidos

**CAPITULO 2**

Unas horas más tarde, Sharpay aparcó su coche rosa en la plaza reservada para ella gracias a su padre y a sus contactos, y se dirigió al edificio principal del campus para la charla de bienvenida que daba el rector.

El salón en el que se realizaría el acto de bienvenida era muy grande y ya había muchas personas sentadas en primera fila. Si aquello fuera el East High alguien le habría cedido su asiento sin pensarlo, pero allí era poco conocida, así que miró a dos chicos con ojos seductores y se acercó a ellos contoneándose.

- Disculpad ¿No me podríais dejar un sitio?

Uno de los chicos se quedó mirándola con la boca un poco abierta, y el otro le dijo:

- Puedes sentarte a mi lado. Estamos esperando a un colega, pero ya tendremos tiempo de estar con él.

Sharpay se sentó donde le indicaba el muchacho y le dio las gracias.

- Por cierto, me llamo Billy Grey y este es Oliver.

- Yo soy Sharpay Evans.

Billy se quedó un momento mirándola y enseguida añadió:

-¿En serio eres tú? Quiero decir… he oído hablar de ti. Estabas en East High ¿verdad? Fui a verte en la última función del curso, Senior Year. Estuviste increíble – Sharpay frunció el ceño; esa no había sido su mejor actuación, pero evidentemente no fue por su culpa. Ella lo hacía todo bien -. Yo no soy de aquí. Vivo en Santa Fe, pero tengo un amigo en Alburquerque que fue quien me consiguió las entradas para ir a la función. No esperaba que estuvieras aquí, ya sabes, me imaginaba que te irías a Nueva York o…

- Basta – dijo Sharpay -, me estás volviendo loca.

Durante ese tiempo siguió llegando gente, y poco después el rector Williams se dirigió a los nuevos alumnos, explicando a grandes rasgos la estructura y el personal de la universidad y el plan de estudios de cada una de las titulaciones que allí se impartían.

Cuando el acto acabó, Oliver y Billy parecieron volver a preocuparse por su amigo ausente, ya que durante él estaban embelesados mirando a Sharpay. Estaba a punto de irse cuando Oliver gritó "allí está", y ella miró, curiosa.

Entre la marea de gente que se dirigía a la puerta, había un chico alto que levantaba la mano en dirección adonde ellos estaban. Su melena castaña rizada era inconfundible.


	3. Chad

**CAPITULO 3**

- ¡Eh, Sharpay! – Dijo Billy - ¿Conoces a nuestro amigo? También iba al East High.

Aunque no lo conociera, era obvio que iba al EHS, ya que llevaba una sudadera de los Wildcats. Chad Danforth nunca dejaría atrás su antiguo equipo.

- Hombre, señorita Sharpay Evans – dijo Chad con una sonrisa burlona -. No me acordaba de que este año seguirías en el bajo Alburquerque. ¿Qué tal tu hermano en Nueva York?

Sharpay se quedó momentáneamente sin habla. Chad había cambiado ese verano. Se le veía más alto, más moreno y se había cortado el pelo. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, pero ella sabía lo difícil que era cuidar el pelo, y admiraba esos rizos castaños, estaba segura de que si los tocaba tendrían un tacto muy suave. En ese momento el chico se quitó la sudadera y se quedó en camiseta, enseñando esos brazos moldeados de tanto hacer botar la pelota en la cancha de baloncesto.

Entonces Sharpay formuló una respuesta que hizo que Chad enrojeciera en el momento en que a ella le sonaba el teléfono móvil.

- Mi hermano bien, y tú mejor, según creo, después de que él te enseñara a bailar para que no hicieras el ridículo en la función del instituto – miró el número del móvil que llamaba, luego a los chicos y dijo -. Chaíto!

Algo más tarde, de camino a casa, Sharpay pensaba en Chad. Nunca se había fijado en sus ojos color chocolate, a juego con su piel, ni en los músculos de los brazos, los cuales raramente no sostenían una pelota de baloncesto. Quizá no se había fijado en él porque siempre estaba con Troy, y éste eclipsaba a todo el que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Pero pestañeó y se obligó a pensar en otra cosa. Posiblemente aquella tarde iría de compras con Leah, una de sus amigas del club de campo, o quizá sería mejor decir una de las chicas que le hacía los coros cuando cantaba cada verano en su concurso de talentos. Pero sonrió. Emma, Jackie y Leah le hacían la pelota porque los señores Evans tenían un club de campo, y a ella eso le gustaba. Se sentía importante.

**Tengo que admitirlo: en este capítulo no soy objetiva, ya que estoy loca por Corbin Bleu, y la verdad es que la que piensa aquí soy yo, y no Sharpay. La gente que me conoce lo sabe).**


	4. Viento

**CAPITULO 4**

Ya levaba una semana en la universidad y Sharpay compaginaba sus clases con la promesa que había hecho a la señorita Darbus de ayudarla con el club de arte dramático del EHS.

Precisamente se encontraba en el salón de actos del instituto hablando con su ex profesora cuando vio aparecer a una personita: una chica rubia con un acento dulce debido a su nacionalidad. Era Tiara Gold. Cuando la vio, Sharpay comenzó a sonreír y a contarle a la señorita Darbus que se estaba distinguiendo del resto de su clase de teatro y ya habían hecho pruebas para un musical, habiendo ella destacado de forma sobresaliente, debido también a su fama, ya que era conocida prácticamente en todo el estado de Nuevo México. Todo esto lo dijo porque a final del curso anterior, Tiara la había engañado, y quería darle envidia debido a que ella ya era una chica universitaria y a Tiara todavía le quedaban dos años de instituto.

La señorita Darbus empezó a contarle ideas nuevas para el musical de invierno, cuando Sharpay vio un ventilador entre bambalinas y murmuró "viento".

- ¿Viento? – Preguntó la profesora - ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Sí, a ver… el viento viaja con rapidez y las personas… ¿Me deja un segundo para que lo piense?

"_1764. Nómadas, personas que viajan adonde las lleva el viento. Una muchacha cantante. Un día ese canto llega a través del viento a los oídos de uno de los miembros de la guardia real de una ciudad cercana y éste le cuenta al Rey que en el bosque hay una especie de hada de la música y rápidamente el monarca le manda encontrarla para que forme parte de su corte. El guardia va al bosque y halla al grupo de nómadas en la orilla del río alrededor de una muchacha de pelo moreno que baila grácilmente. Lo que nadie sabe es que ella es un hada de verdad, y cuando el guardián le obliga a acompañarla a la ciudad ella le rechaza, pero tras pensarlo decide ir para que todo el mundo vea lo que ocurre cuando obligas a alguien hacer algo en contra de su voluntad. Al llegar junto al Rey y entonarle una pequeña canción, se convierte en viento para siempre."_

Sharpay le contó su idea a la señorita Darbus y ella se puso a gritar de alegría.

- ¡Ya tenemos tema para el musical, y con moraleja! Sharpay, brillante como siempre. Lo llamaremos WIND.

"Yo brillante como siempre y ella tan previsible como siempre en lo referente a los nombres de las obras" pensó Sharpay.

- Mañana colgaré en el tablón la fecha de las audiciones. Quiero que estés conmigo para elegir a las personas adecuadas, ya que es tu idea. Pero falta lo más importante: alguien que componga las canciones, ya que no tenemos a Kelsi.

- ¿Que le parece Danai Moore? De segundo.- Tiara apareció detrás de una cortina para hacer esa sugerencia.

- ¿Danai? Tráemela, Tiara, le haré una prueba.


	5. Aparcamiento

**CAPITULO 5**

Era hora de irse, así que Sharpay se despidió de la señorita Darbus y salió del instituto. Al llegar al aparcamiento vio que al lado de su coche había otro azul visiblemente de segunda mano, en el cual sonaba música hip-hop tan fuerte que Sharpay no pudo evitar golpear en la ventana y decir:

- Hay gente que aprecia su sentido del oído, y aunque no seas una de ellas, eso no te convierte en el rey del aparcamiento con tu co…

"_Con tu coche de segunda mano" _esa frase se quedó en el aire porque se abrió la puerta delantera y apareció Chad. Sharpay tuvo que recordar ser fría y fabulosa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó

- Ayudo al entrenado Bolton con los pequeñajos. Él no necesita ayuda, pero estaba aburrido en casa y vine para ver la carne fresca y preguntarle por Troy. ¿y tú?

- Sigo formando parte del club de arte dramático… pero ¿a ti que mas te da? No te debo explicaciones.

- Perdone, su alteza, permítame abrirle la puerta de su carroza – dijo él con una sonrisa que hizo a Sharpay quedarse en la puerta del coche mientras él la abría y hacía una floritura con la mano.

- No te hagas el listo conmigo, ricitos. Me conoces.

Sharpay se volvió hacia su coche moviendo el pelo de una manera que, tras muchos ensayos delante del espejo, sabía que dejaba alos chicos boquiabiertos, y en efecto, alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo como a Chad se le ponían los ojos como platos. Ella se puso sus gafas de sol y dijo:

- Que te vaya bien.

- Si nos volvemos a ver, seguro, princesa.

Muy a su pesar, Sharpay sonrió y se alejó del instituto.


	6. Zeke

**CAPITULO 6**

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que volvieron a verse, y de hecho, fue un encuentro un poco raro. Sharpay paseaba por el parque de Alburquerque de camino a una tienda de zapatos exclusiva cuando vio a tres personas jugando al baloncesto. Al reconocerlas, no se quiso acercar, pero el más alto de los tres la vio y empezó a llamarla con el frenesí que le caracterizaba cada vez que la veía.

- ¡Sharpay! Acércate, que de tiempo sin vernos…

Los chicos eran Chad, Jason Cross y el que la llamó, Zeke Baylor.

- Eww. Sol me acercaría a vosotros si os dierais una ducha primero. – respondió ella.

- No se preocupe, princesa. Solo hace cinco minutos que cogimos la pelota. – dijo Chad.

- Eso si hablas por todos, colega – rió Jason -. Tú naciste con una pelota en la mano.

- Claro, por eso soy mejor jugador que tú. – contestó Chad a la vez que le lanzaba la pelota a su amigo.

Entonces Zeke se acercó a Sharpay y le peguntó si podía hablar con ella.

- ¿Qué te pasó después de la graduación? No me respondiste a ninguna llamada este verano – Dijo él.

- No te ofendas, pero yo solo contesto las llamadas importantes. Haces buenos pasteles, pero yo aspiro a mucho más que a esto.

Zeke se entristeció, pero en cierto modo ya lo sabía. No había podido contactar con Sharpay en todo el verano, y después de la graduación dejó de hablarle de repente. Él esperaba que sucediera esto, pero en realidad conservaba esperanzas de que cambiara.

- Tío – le dijo a Jason – vámonos ya, tienes que probar la tarta que he hecho ¿otro día nos vemos, vale? – dijo mirando a Chad. Luego se volvió hacia Sharpay – Adiós. Si algún día quieres galletas ya sabes donde vivo.

Sharpay exhibió una sonrisa culpable, pero no sentía remordimientos por ello. Era una futura estrella de Hollywood, y no podía conformarse con un jugador de baloncesto pastelero. No se dio cuenta de que Chad seguía allí hasta que le dijo al oído:

- Has sido un poco borde con el pobre Zeke.

Sharpay se estremeció, se dio la vuelta y dijo:

- Sigues metiéndote en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia – en ese momento Sharpay miró a los ojos a Chad y se ablandó un poco -. Lo siento. No quería ser borde contigo también. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Chad sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano que le dio a entender que tenía vía libre.

- Tú… ¿sigues con Taylor? ¿Has vuelto a verla o soy yo la única persona que no quiere saber nada de sus citas? – Sharpay captó un atisbo de tristeza en su mirada – Lo siento. No debo meterme, no me interesa.

- Espera – dijo Chad -. Quiero contártelo. ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

Sharpay pensó en esos zapatos plateados con brillantes rosas de la tienda que tanto le gustaban.

- No - respondió finalmente -. No tengo nada que hacer.


	7. Taylor

**CAPITULO 7**

- La noche del baile lo pasamos muy bien – empezó a contar Chad mientras paseaban por el parque -. La recogí en su casa, bailamos el vals, estuvimos con nuestros amigos. Y cuando llegó el momento de irse, como la mayoría de la gente, nos fuimos a un hotel y nos acostamos juntos.

Sharpay empezó a sentirse un poco mal. No creía estar preparada para escuchar tantos detalles de la relación de Chad y Taylor, pero siguió escuchando.

- Hasta ahí todo fue bien. Pero cuando salimos del hotel por la mañana, tuvimos que identificarnos y vi que ella en realidad era dos años mayor que yo.

- ¿No sabías qué edad tenía tu novia? – preguntó Sharpay sorprendida.

- No… vino a Alburquerque desde St. Louis un año antes de que viniera Gabriella, y por lo visto allí repitió un par de cursos. Luego se aplicó en los estudios y sacó muy buenas notas para poder entrar en el club de ciencias. Ella es inteligente, pero si no estudia, no es nada.

- Todo esto me lo contó esa mañana, pero estaba muy rara, como si no quisiera nada más conmigo. Le dije que no me importaba, que en realidad dos años no es mucha diferencia para una relación. Cuando acabamos de desayunar nos fuimos cada uno a nuestra casa y recibí un mensaje de ella que decía "_Julie, ya ha caído el yogurín. No le digas a Tom. Mañana cuando vaya te cuento. Besos_".

- Empecé a pensar mal, porque ella me había hablado de una amiga suya de St. Louis que se llamaba Julie, y el día siguiente iba allí a pasar una semana, así que la llamé para que nos viéramos esa tarde. Fuimos a una cafetería y no me anduve con rodeos, le pregunté directamente por el mensaje, y después de mucho discutir y de que nos echaran de la cafetería por armar tanto jaleo, me confesó que ella tenía novio en St Louis que se llamaba Tom, y que estudiaba en Jale, donde ella está ahora. También me dijo que yo le gustaba, pero que solo era una apuesta con su amiga para ver si se acostaba con el "yogurín".

Sharpay observó que Chad estaba muy alterado, era obvio que ese recuerdo todavía le atormentaba.

- ¿Y porqué te envió ese mensaje?

- Por lo visto pensaba en mí en ese momento y se equivocó al darle al botón. Cuando me contó todo estaba furiosa, ya no le importaba lo que yo pensara, así que la miré a los ojos y le dije "_Si nuestra relación entera ha sido una mentira, me alegro de que haya acabado._"

Chad se quedó callado, y Sharpay no sabía que decir para reconfortarlo. Suerte que en ese momento pasaron por delante de un puesto de helados, y se le ocurrió algo.

- ¿Lo prefieres de chocolate o de fresa? Te invito a un helado, es lo mejor para las heridas – añadió al ver que Chad no entendía -. Créeme, ¿Cómo te parece que me recompuse después de que no me dejaran actuar en el musical de hace dos años ¿ ¿Y después de que Troy decidiera que Gabriella es mejor, cuando es obvio que conmigo hacía mejor pareja?

Sharpay sonrió, y Chad no supo como tomarse aquello. Sin embargo aceptó el helado, y siguió paseando con ella hasta que cayó el atardecer de Alburquerque.


	8. Pensamientos

**CAPITULO 8**

Sharpay no pensaba que charlar con Chad fuera tan fácil, y ya entendía porqué fue tan popular en el instituto. Ella era famosa y por eso la conocían, pero él, además de haber jugado en el equipo y ser el mejor amigo de Troy, se relacionaba con todo el mundo y le caía bien a la mayoría de la gente.

Solo tenía un pequeño defecto, y era que siempre quería tener la razón. En eso era incompatible con Sharpay, ya que a ella también le pasaba lo mismo. Se imaginaba que si alguna vez discutían por algo, llegarían a las manos.

Estuvo pensando en él un rato, en los chistes que siempre hacía, en la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su cara cuando creía llevar la razón, en las miradas que le dirigía… sobre todo pensó en algo que le gustaba mucho: Chad la llamaba continuamente "princesa". Ella sabía que era en un sentido de burla, por lo de la "princesa del club de campo", por ser la niña mimada de sus padres y por las coronitas de brillantes con las que se paseaba por el instituto.

Sin embargo le gustaba que lo hiciera. Esa palabra sonaba diferente cuando salía de sus labios.

Se sorprendió a sí misma pensando en cómo sería besar a Chad, pero rápidamente desechó esa idea de su cabeza. Él todavía estaba herido por lo que había pasado con Taylor, y ella debía centrarse en su carrera.

Chad le había contado la historia de Taylor de una manera que hacía ver que ella era la mala de la película, y posiblemente así había sido, por lo que Sharpay no pudo menos que alegrarse cuando se enteró de lo sucedido. Nunca le cayó bien Taylor, tan empollona y falsa, creía que sabía más que la profesora. Además, aunque le costara admitirlo empezaba a gustarle un poco Chad, y que no hubiera otra chica de por medio era una mejoría.


	9. Ryan

**CAPITULO 9**

Sharpay estaba pensando en esto mientras acariciaba a Boi cuando sonó el teléfono de casa, y al recordar que estaba sola, descolgó.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Shar? ¡Hola hermanita!

- ¡Ryan! Cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti ¿Cómo estás? Qué envidia que estés en Nueva York…

- Esto es genial: las clases, los espectáculos… ¿Sabes qué? No te lo vas a imaginar… ¡Tengo novia!

- ¿Novia? – Guau. Sharpay no se imaginaba que su hermano pudiera darle esta noticia - ¿En serio? Espero que sea una neoyorquina rubia y fabulosa como tu hermana.

- No, en realidad, no. La conoces – Sharpay se extrañó al oír aquello. Ella no conocía a nadie en Nueva York -, es Kelsi.

- ¿Kelsi? ¿La Kelsi del instituto? ¿Vas a Nueva York para enamorarte de una chica de Alburquerque?

- Ey, no se elige a quien se quiere – "_Dímelo a mi_" pensó Sharpay -. Cuéntame como te van las clases ¿eres ya archiconocida en todo el campus?

- Algo así. En Navidad habrá un musical en el teatro de Alburquerque, y van a seleccionar a los mejores de mi carrera.

- ¿En serio? Pues cómprame una entrada para ver debutar a mi hermana en su primer musical a nivel local.

- Te la compraré el primer día que salga, porque toda la ciudad querrá ver debutar a tu hermana en su primer musical a nivel local – Sharpay escuchó reír a Ryan y le preguntó -. ¿Y a ti? ¿Qué tal te va con esos bailes?

- Fenomenal. Estoy aprendiendo muchas técnicas. Soy de los mejores de la clase, y eso que solo llevamos un mes de universidad.

- En parte es por tradición familiar – rió Sharpay -. ¿O acaso crees que a mí me han enseñado mucho? Yo tengo un talento natural para el teatro y la música.

- Sigue echándote flores, ya veremos como lo haces en esa función de Navidad. El sábado Kelsi y yo fuimos a Broadway y nos quedamos alucinados.

- Esa es mi meta.

Entonces Sharpay escuchó la puerta abrirse y a su padre gritar "Hemos llegado, princesa".

- Han llegado papi y mami. Te los paso, ¿vale?

- Que te vaya bien en todo, Shar.

- Lo mismo te digo, Ry.

Ella le pasó el teléfono a la señora Evans, que le saludo con el habitual "_Hola, ¿cómo está mi niño guapo?", _y se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho Ryan. ¿Cómo era posible que su hermano tuviera tanta suerte? Ella solo había ido a dos musicales de Broadway y él podía ir a todos los que quisiera. Vivía en Nueva York, la ciudad más conocida del país, mientras que ella seguía en el sur. A veces pensaba que fue una estúpida al rechazar la beca de Juilliard y quedarse para que Tiara no se saliera con la suya. Pero otras veces se alegraba porque pensaba que era más fácil abrirse camino empezando en Alburquerque que en Nueva York.

En ese momento miró el anuario que estaba encima del escritorio: era el del último año en el East High, y en la portada aparecía toda su clase: Ryan, Kelsi, Troy, Gabriella, Martha, Jason, Zeke, Taylor… ella salía fabulosa en esa foto, y se fijó en un detalle que no había visto antes. Chad la estaba mirando de reojo, con una mirada tierna.

Sonrió. Seguía en el sur.


	10. Primer partido

**CAPITULO 10**

Al día siguiente, Sharpay vio un cartel que le hizo pensar que estaba de vuelta en el instituto. En él se anunciaba que el primer partido de los Red Hawks tendría lugar el sábado en la cancha de baloncesto del campus contra Trinity.

- Así que… ¿pensando en ir a verme? – la sobresaltó una voz por detrás suya.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! – Exclamó Sharpay poniéndose una mano en el pecho - ¿Por qué me das siempre estos sustos?

Chad sonrió.

- Me lo pones a tiro. No pensaba que fueras tan distraída. En el instituto parecía que lo tenías todo calculado y nadie te pillaba por sorpresa.

Esta vez sí que tenía razón. Ella nunca había sido tan distraída, y la culpa era de esos rizos que tenía delante.

- No te hagas ilusiones, ricitos. Tengo que prepararme a fondo para la audición del musical de Navidad. No puedo perder el tiempo viendo a chicos como tú corriendo detrás de un balón.

- ¿Cuándo son esas audiciones?

- A final de mes. Quedan dos semanas y tengo que estudiarme bien el personaje para que me den el papel.

- Lo dejo a tu elección, princesa. El partido es dentro de cuatro días, te esperaré allí.

Chad le guiñó un ojo, se marchó y Sharpay suspiró. Había vuelto a hacerlo. Había vuelto a llamarla "princesa", había vuelto a hipnotizarla con esos ojos de chocolate. En ese momento tomó una decisión.

El sábado a las 12 de la mañana las gradas de la cancha de baloncesto estaban llenas, y los jugadores, calentando. Sharpay se deslizó entre el gentío y se colocó en el lateral de una de las gradas. Allí estaría segura, nadie iba a reconocerla con la peluca castaña y las lentillas azules que llevaba. Es más, nadie debía conocerla porque ella no debía estar allí. No había visto un partido de baloncesto (ni de ningún deporte, excepto el golf) en su vida, y no iba a empezar ahora.

Solo tenía curiosidad por ver a Chad en su entorno natural. Si le habían dado una beca de baloncesto, seguro que la merecía.

El partido empezó y los Red Hawks salieron a la cancha con su equipación roja. Sharpay sonrió al ver a Chad pegando saltos de alegría. Poco después empezó el partido y los locales rápidamente sacaron ventaja en el marcador.

Sharpay fue a por un café, ya no le apetecía ver el partido, volvería cuando acabara.

En la cafetería había solo una chica de ojos verdes y pelo negro recogido en una coleta que parecía estar perdida, pero no se acercó a ella, por si la reconocía. Se bebió el café y se quedó un rato allí leyendo el guión de la función de Navidad. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, pero de repente sintió un gran alboroto proveniente de la cancha, y el camarero susurró:

- Ya ha acabado el partido.

Así que Sharpay le dio las gracias y fue hasta allí. No miró el marcador, no le hizo falta al ver al equipo vestido de rojo gritando de alegría y a los jugadores abrazándose entre sí.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Sharpay se dio la vuelta para irse a cas antes de que saliera todo el mundo, y miró a Chad una vez más. Él la había visto y en ese momento le guiñaba un ojo. "_Es imposible que me haya reconocido. Seguro que tontea con cualquier chica guapa."_ Pensó Sharpay.


	11. Meghan

**CAPITULO 11**

El lunes, cuando llegó a clase había una persona en el asiento en el que ella se sentaba habitualmente: era la chica de pelo negro que había visto el sábado en la cafetería.

- Ese es mi asiento – dijo Sharpay.

- Puedes sentarte a mi lado, no me como a nadie.

Sharpay se fijó en ella. Vestía un pantalón blanco y una camiseta rosa con las mangas anchas. Le gustaba su estilo.

- ¿Quién eres tú? No te he visto nunca por aquí

- Acabo de llegar de un viaje por Europa, por eso no he venido a clase. Soy Meghan, ¿y tú?

- ¿Un viaje por Europa?

- Sí, tengo familia en Italia. Soy de Texas, y todavía no me has dicho quién eres tú.

- Me llamo Sharpay Evans, pero aunque seas nueva deberías saberlo. Todo el mundo me conoce en esta ciudad.

- Ah… pues ponme al día – dijo Meghan sonriendo. –, y así también te conoceré yo.

Sharpay se dio cuenta de que esa chica era bastante simpática, y aunque ella no hacía amigas fácilmente pensó que podían llevarse bien. Sin embargo, tenía en cuenta sus prioridades y no le dijo que se iba a presentar a una audición. Mientras menos competencia hubiera, mejor.

Meghan le contó muchas cosas. Había vivido en Texas hasta los 16 años, cuando al padre le ascendieron en la empresa y trasladaron a su familia a Santa Fe, la capital del estado de Nuevo México. Ella siempre había querido estudiar interpretación, y cuando le dieron la beca de la Universidad de Alburquerque, casi no se lo podía creer. Ahora vivía en una residencia de estudiantes muy cerca del campus y se movía por la ciudad en bicicleta.

- ¿Y cómo anda esta universidad de chicos? –Le preguntó un día mientras paseaban en una hora libre. – El primer día que vine hubo un partido de baloncesto y me asomé a la cancha. Había varios chicos que estaban bastante bien… como aquellos que vienen por allí.

Sharpay miró hacia donde señalaba Meghan y vio a Chad (pelota en mano, como siempre), Billy y Oliver, los chicos que conoció en la charla de bienvenida del rector.

- Si el ricitos te parece guapo, es que no has conocido a su mejor amigo. Ahora vive en California.

- ¿Estáis hablando de nosotros? – dijo Chad. – Vaya… ¿quién es tu amiga?

- Soy Meghan Johnson– contestó tendiéndole la mano -. Estoy en la clase de Sharpay.

- Yo soy Chad Danforth, y ellos Oliver y Billy. Así que en la clase de Sharpay. ¿Vas a presentarte también a las audiciones?

- ¿Qué audic…?

- Las audiciones que tendrán lugar a lo largo del año para las distintas funciones – La interrumpió Sharpay a la vez que lanzaba una mirada mordaz a Chad.

- Ah… Bueno, ya me iré enterando. Ahora me voy, tengo que comprar comida para seguir sobreviviendo sola. ¡Hasta mañana! ¡Encantada de conoceros! – Exclamó mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba.

- Si, tío. Nosotros también nos vamos – Dijo Billy -. Sentimos dejarte con este impresentable, Sharpay, pero el deber nos llama.

Cuando se fueron, Chad preguntó:

- ¿No le has dicho a tu amiga lo de las audiciones para el musical de Navidad? Eres una egoísta.

- A ver, que te queden claras tres cosas: primero, ella no es mi amiga, nos estamos conociendo; segunda, no le he dicho lo de las audiciones porque no quiero competencia, aunque es obvio que yo soy la mejor de todos los que se vayan a presentar; y tercero, como futura estrella internacional tengo que abrirme paso entre las celebrities lo más rápido posible, y para eso no hay que ser egoísta, sino previsora, y quitarte de encima a tus posibles competidores.

- Touché-. Respondió Chad.

Se quedaron los dos mirándose mutuamente sin decir nada hasta que Sharpay reaccionó y dijo que debía irse. Al darse la vuelta se le enganchó el tacón y se le rompió. Se habría caído de no ser por Chad, que saltó hacia donde ella estaba y la sujetó.

- Gracias – Dijo Sharpay, con un hilo de voz.

- Esos tacones parecen peligrosos.

Entonces fue cuando ella tomó conciencia de la situación.

- ¡Oh! Precisamente hoy tenía que pasarme esto. Hoy que me vuelvo a casa andando.

- ¿Andando? – Preguntó Chad extrañado – Yo creía que siempre traías tu coche.

- Pensaba mirar un par de tiendas de camino a casa, pero con esto es imposible.

- No te preocupes, princesa. Yo te llevo a palacio.

Ante ese ofrecimiento y su manera de decirlo, Sharpay no pudo menos que cerrar los ojos y obligarse a respirar. Se dirigieron juntos (y agarrados para que ella no se cayera) hacia el coche de segunda mano de Chad, y una vez montados, él empezó a hablar sobre su carrera, las asignaturas que tenía y lo que amaba el baloncesto. Sharpay le escuchó hablar durante todo el trayecto, y no creía que Chad, al que ella siempre había visto como "_el amigo de Troy_", pudiera hablar sobre algo con tanta admiración.

El camino hacia su casa no era muy largo, pero a ella se le hizo más corto de lo habitual. Solo se dio cuenta de que habían llegado cuando Chad paró el coche y le dijo:

- Bueno, supongo que nos veremos por ahí. Si alguna vez necesitas un taxista, ya sabes donde estoy.

- En la cancha de baloncesto – Dijo Sharpay sonriendo -. Gracias por traerme.

- Ha sido un placer. Si llego a saber que no muerdes te hubiera traído a casa más a menudo.

Sharpay puso cara de ofendida, pero le dijo "_Si alguna vez intentas aprovecharte de mí, te enviaré a mis matones_", y salió del coche.

* * *

**A partir de ahora intentaré meter capítulos más largos, ya que es lo que todo el mundo pide. Seguid dejándome Reviews y yo intentaré mejorarla!**


	12. Las audiciones

**CAPITULO 12**

Quedaba exactamente una semana para las audiciones, que serían el martes siguiente, y en la facultad ya había carteles que anunciaban el próximo partido de los Red Hawks para el fin de semana. Esta vez en Nueva Orleáns, contra Tulane.

- ¿A ti te gusta Chad, verdad? – Preguntó Meghan cuando Sharpay se quedó mirando uno de los carteles mientras iban a clase de expresión facial.

Ella echó mano de todos sus años siendo actriz y respondió:

- Pero ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo va a gustarme el chulito ese? Un jugador de baloncesto es demasiado poco para mí.

- Ya… tú di lo que quieras, pero yo vi cómo os mirabais el otro día, cuando le conocí.

Sharpay decidió no decir nada, ya que no estaba segura de ser tan buena interpretando como para seguir hablando.

- De todas maneras – continuó Meghan -, si a ti no te gusta mejor, así puedo echarle el lazo.

- Alto ahí, vaquera. Si vas a echarle el lazo a alguien, que sea a otro. Conozco a Chad desde el instituto y no te conviene.

- Eso lo dices porque lo quieres para ti – añadió Meghan, pero tan bajito que Sharpay no la oyó.

El jueves iba de camino a su plaza reservada de aparcamiento para volver a casa y pasó por la cancha de baloncesto, donde el equipo acababa de terminar el entrenamiento y salía rumbo al vestuario. Chad se dirigía hacia Sharpay para decirle algo.

- Si vas a hablar conmigo – dijo ella -, mantente a esa distancia. No quiero oler como tú.

- Hey, tranquila. Vengo en son de paz. Solo quería preguntarte cuándo son las famosas audiciones.

- El martes ¿Por qué? ¿De repente te interesa el teatro?

- No tienes que preocuparte por eso, es todo tuyo. Era para desearte suerte. Sé que has trabajado mucho, y como este fin de semana no voy a estar para darte buenas vibraciones…

- Te vas a Nueva Orleáns, ¿verdad?

- Sí, con mis padres y el padre de Troy. Te acuerdas de Troy ¿no? Solías estar colada por él en el instituto.

Sharpay le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

- Voy a irme ya – dijo ella -. Tengo que acabar un trabajo. Ya nos veremos. Esto… que tengáis suerte en el partido.

- ¡Nos vemos el martes, rubia! – Exclamó Chad mientras Sharpay se alejaba.

"_Nos vemos el martes_" había dicho. Eso significaba que él estaría allí para verla. Definitivamente tenía que hacerlo lo mejor posible. Y para ello se preparó a conciencia durante el fin de semana, tanto que casi se olvidó de Chad. Ese musical era muy importante para hacerse un sitio en el mundo interpretativo de Alburquerque.

El martes llegó con la certeza de que ese papel sería suyo, así que después de clase se dirigió hacia el teatro. Había mucha gente allí, algunas personas conocidas de la Universidad y otras que había visto ocasionalmente por la calle. Cuando llegó el director, los aspirantes se quedaron en el backstage mientras los demás hacían las audiciones individualmente. Eso suponía una desventaja para ella, ya que siempre había actuado con Ryan, y posiblemente se pondría nerviosa.

Después de casi una hora esperando, le tocó el turno a Sharpay. En las butacas había muy pocas personas: dos en la tercera fila, otras dos un poco más atrás y un chico en la última. Lo que ella no sabía era que ese chico era Chad, que había ido hasta allí para ver cómo lo hacía. Una vez en el escenario, hizo lo que le dijo el director: interpretó a Jess, una chica pobre pero muy guapa que moría a mitad de la obra como consecuencia de un tiroteo en el que ella no debía estar. Luego cantó una pequeña canción y la despidieron con un simple "gracias".

Al finalizar todas las audiciones, el director los hizo salir al escenario a los aspirantes para anunciar quienes serían seleccionados finalmente.

- Ya tengo la lista con el reparto. Voy a colgarla en la puerta y me quedaré aquí unos diez minutos para las posibles dudas que puedan surgir. Id ordenadamente, por favor.

Sharpay y otras seis personas fueron los primeros que se acercaron a ver la lista. Al principio ella pensó que había algún error, ya que su nombre no aparecía por ninguna parte, así que fue a hablar con el director.

- ¿Sharpay Evans? – Preguntó él mirando las anotaciones de su cuaderno - Sí… eres una buena actriz, pero creo que tu estilo no es lo que estoy buscando para esta obra.

- Pero…

- Gracias por presentarte – Atajó él. Y se fue.

Sharpay empezó a notar cómo las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y fue corriendo hacía la parte de atrás del escenario para que nadie la viera. Encontró un tocador y se sentó en la silla que había junto a él. Había tenido mucha presión por parte de sí misma y no estaba preparada para que le dieran un "_no_" por respuesta. Entonces escuchó un ruido a su espalda y se dio la vuelta: Chad la había seguido hasta allí.

¿Qué haces aquí? Vete, no quiero ver a nadie – Dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla.

- Oye, puedes decirme que me vaya, pero entonces no escucharás lo que quiero decirte. No te han elegido para este musical, pero sé que tienes mucho talento, no puedes deprimirte así. Además – añadió, agarrándola de la muñeca -, ese personaje no te hacía justicia.

Sharpay sonrió.

- ¿De verdad piensas eso?

- Lo que estoy pensando en este momento – Chad le secó una lágrima y le aparó un mechón de pelo de la cara -, es que la princesa de hielo se ha derretido al fin.

Ella siguió sonriendo y no lo pensó dos veces. Le besó. Al principio fue un beso tímido, ya que todavía no se había hecho a la idea de que le gustaba Chad, pero luego, al ver que él la correspondía, se dejó llevar, e hizo algo que creía que nunca haría: enredó sus dedos en el pelo del chico mientras él le acariciada la espalda y la atraía hacia sí. Al separarse Chad dobló las rodillas para ponerse a la altura de Sharpay y le susurró al oído:

- Estás muy guapa cuando lloras, pero nunca dejes de sonreír.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y pensó que si la recompensa era mirar poder mirarlos tan de cerca, quizá no era tan mala idea que no la seleccionaran para un musical.


End file.
